A Dragonmaster's Sacrifice
by imoutochan1
Summary: Lunar: Silver Star Story takes you into a world of magic, treachery, and dragons. This is the story behind the game, as Dyne struggles to fulfil his dream of becoming a dragonmaster, and content his love for Althena.
1. Default Chapter

Her world of Lunar. A magical world indeed. 

Althena sat in her temple watching over her beautiful world. 

She had spread the beautiful gift of magic to her entire world upon coming here thousands of years ago. The world had prospered. Now magic was abundant, shrines were dedicated to the Goddess, and dragonmasters protected the world. Althena was very proud. 

Or, at least, she would be. But now she was very distressed. People were losing their faith, turning away from her, even banning together to overcome her.   
The lot of them called themselves the Vile Tribe. They saw Althena as no more than a con artist. Saying she took credit for everything while doing nothing for the world. Spreading lies and blasphemies. Althena was not angry, only afraid that her world might turn against here. She had to do something before they upset the balance of her world ... but what? 

It was hopeless, what could she do? How could she know what a human being desired, and needed, if she were not human herself? 

But that was it! She couldn't know unless she were human! It wouldn't hurt her to leave her tower for only one day.   
Just one day, though, she decided, she'd walk on her planet, Lunar. She would figure out a way to calm the people from sinning. 

Althena, the enchanting goddess, would, naturally, have to hide her ethereal beauty. Perhaps if she disguised herself as a young, teen aged girl.   
Yes, she would be a beautiful fifteen year old girl. Her name would be Luna, after her precious planet. With a little magic, she made herself appear as a beautiful fifteen year old girl, keeping her blue hair, but giving herself shining blue eyes. In her new form, Luna, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, careful as not to let anyone see her. 

She let herself down on the floating city known as Vane, which circled around her even higher temple, guarding it from anyone who would care to enter or destroy it. Of course, no one could reach Vane except through the transmission springs. No plane could even fly there, and since it was just below her own home, it was the magic central of the world, holding the legendary Magic Guild, which was run by the Ausa dynasty.   
She slowly approached the entrance to the guild. She realized that, although she was still the Goddess, she had taken on a human form and would now need to eat, sleep and perform all the necessary bodily functions. Perhaps she could ask assistance of Kalemia Ausa, the leader of the Guild. 

Knowing well her way around, she approached the door to the main hall.   
"Excuse me," A guard approached her, "you can't go in there."   
Just as she was about to get angry and reveal her identity, she stopped herself.   
"I'm truly sorry," She replied,"I lost my way, and I'm looking for someone who can help me," She explained.   
"Well, you can't find that here. Don't you know this is the magic Guild? You can't just enter Kalemia's hall without her permission first." He stated.   
Thinking quickly, Althena answered, "I know what this place is. I thought the Guild would be the best place to look for help. I had no idea I was about to enter the main hall."   
"Leave this place quickly, and you will not be reported!" He wagered.   
"You speak that way to one of your own race, in front of the Goddess herself?" She hissed, angrily.   
"The Goddess herself would not let you in this place. You are not worthy of it. Leave now!" He commanded.   
"The Goddess loves all of her world, and everyone in it equally. She would let me in her temple itself were I in need of assistance."   
"That's blasphemy! Leave this place now, or I'll be forced to get Kalemia!"   
"Now, Lance, that's not nice, is it?" Althena turned to find Lemia Ausa, the daughter of Kalemia, "Please, what is your name?"   
"Luna," Althena replied, "I've lost my way."   
"Vane isn't that huge, is it? How could you wind up lost?" She asked, kindly.   
"It's dark out. I was not too far from here, watching the river as it rolled by, and I suppose I fell asleep. Now I can't remember the way to the transmission spring." She explained.   
"Well, I can show you that tomorrow. Right now, you can come to the kitchen. We'll get you something to eat, and you can sleep in an empty dorm room." Lemia decided.   
"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.   
"It's no big deal. You were right that Althena herself would give assistance if someone needed it. Now follow me." As Lemia said that, a smile spread across Althena's face. If only Lemia knew she were giving assistance to the Goddess herself.   
In the kitchen, Lemia had the cook prepare them a warm soup and hot tea. They sat down at a table to indulge in their meal.   
"So, what brought you to Vane?" Lemia asked.   
"I'd never seen it before. I decided to see the place that guards the temple of Althena." she replied.   
"Wow. I've never seen the world outside of Vane. I hope to, someday. My mother just wants me to train to become the leader of the Guild, but I wish to see the world as well. I sort of wish I could save the world..." Lemia trailed off, with her eyes sparkling.   
"That's a large wish. I'm sure, with the Goddess watching over us, that you'll never have to." Althena smiled.   
"Well, sure, but maybe she'd like some assistance sometime." Althena was sure Lemia wasn't talking to her anymore, but rather delving inside her own soul.   
Althena smiled, "Well, with your hospitality, I'm sure she'd call upon you anyday."   
"Are you training to be a priestess at the Shrine near here?" Lemia asked.   
"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Althena replied.   
"You seem wise, and also my age, am I right?"   
"If you're fifteen, you're right about the age, I'm not sure if I'm wise, though." She replied, modestly.   
"Oh. Where do you live, then?" Lemia asked, just a little less than politely.   
"Well," She thought carefully, "I became an orphan after my home burned down. That was long ago, and since then, I've travelled the world. Seeking to gain the knowledge of Althena through witnessing all that is her creation."   
"Wow. That's a great journey. I wish you good luck. But if you're seeking Althena, why wouldn't you be training to be a priestess so near her temple?" Lemia asked.   
"I believe I don't need to do that. I believe, in witnessing the entire beautiful world of Lunar that She created, I'll become more enlightened than working at a thousand Shrines. Although, I do love to visit Her shrines." Althena explained.   
Lemia nodded, "So, what do you think of Vane?" She asked.   
"It's a wonderful place." Althena replied, "I love the way it floats in the sky,"   
"It is wonderful," Lemia agreed, "It's also wonderful to be part of the Ausa dynasty. I'd love to rule the Guild some day. I just wish my mother would let me travel outside the city..."   
"I'm sure you'll get to see it someday," Althena assured her, "If not soon, then when you're the leader of the Guild. No one would stop you then, would they?"   
"That's true. I wouldn't be allowed out anytime soon with all this business with the Vile Tribe. They're all trying to get into Vane and turn people against Althena. I wonder what Althena would do to stop them. You think she would, right Luna?" Lemia asked.   
"I'm sure of it. What do you think she would do?" Althena replied.   
"I have no idea. I know she'd punish those who blasphemied in Her name, but I don't think she'd kill them, would she?" Lemia asked.   
"Althena made her world to be pure and magical. I'm sure they would not be killed. Banished maybe, but not killed." Althena replied.   
"True. It's getting later, though. I'll have someone show you to your room, alright?"   
"Yes, thank you for everything. I'll see you in the morning." Althena said, then Lemia motioned for a kitchen drudge to show her to an empty dorm room.   
That night, Althena slept. She had never slept before, because as a Goddess, she had no need to. In the morning, she decided she'd have to seek Lemia to find the way to the transmission spring. She, naturally, knew the way, but she'd have to not worry them, after her story of losing her way.   
Lemia was in the kitchen when Althena entered.   
"Luna! You're awake! Would you like to go now, or have some breakfast first?" Lemia asked.   
"Oh, that's alright. I'll find something elsewhere. I should resume my journey." Althena replied.   
"Okay, then. I really enjoyed your company. Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking." Lemia asked.   
"I'm not sure. I thought I'd head to the shrine below here, and then maybe into Meribia." She replied.   
"Well, I'll take you to the spring." Lemia stated.   
When they got there, Lemia turned to Althena, "I've really, honestly enjoyed your company. Take care, friend, and I hope we'll meet again someday."   
Althena smiled at her, "I'm sure we will, friend." Then she stepped into the spring and was gone. 

She was transported to the entrance of Vane. 

"Hello there," The guard in front of it greeted her, clearly abashed by her beauty, "Good morning to you."   
"Good morning to you to," She replied politely.   
"I hear Kalemia might order that everyone has to get permission from the head priestess at the shrine before they enter Vane, because of all the trouble with the Vile Tribe." He told her.   
"I hope it won't come to that, but if it does, I'm sure Kalemia will be thinking of the well being of her city." Althena replied.   
He nodded, "I hope I'm not out of place to say this, but you are a remarkably beautiful girl. Possibly measurable to the Goddess herself."   
Althena smiled, "I doubt that, but I really should be going. Nice talking to you, my new friend." She replied. Then she left, her next stop being the Shrine near Vane. said to be one of the most remarkable shrines in all of Lunar. Althena could see everything from her temple, but it would give her a new perspective to see everything up close. So started her journey into the world. 


	2. So the journey begins

Althena had been walking for many hours now. She'd never realized how far the shrine was from the floating city of Vane while on foot. Everything looked so small from way up above.   
After another half hour, she reached the shrine.   
A priestess greeted her, "Welcome to our Shrine to Althena. What is your business here?" She asked.   
"I'd like to pray. Perhaps rest a little." Althena replied.   
"Go right in." She stepped aside.   
Althena stepped inside, and marched straight up to the statue of herself. It was such an exhillerating experience to see her true form adorning the peaceful building. Nothing could describe the pride she felt; in herself for bringing about this magical world, and in her people for being true to her.   
"Beautiful, isn't she?" a male voice from beside her stirred her from here reverie.   
"Yes, very." She replied.   
"I've never seen you here before, are you starting out to become a priestess?" He asked.   
"No, I'm just passing by. I'm a traveller." She replied.   
"Oh. Do you have a home?" He asked.   
"No. I used to live in a small village, but I was orphaned after my house burned down." she explained, deciding to stick to the same story.   
"That's terrible. Where are you heading next?" He asked.   
"I thought I would head to Meribia." She replied.   
"Really? Wow, I live there. I was just about to head out there, in fact. Would you llike to come with me?" He asked.   
"Oh, sure." She replied.   
"Alright then, let's go..." He trailed off, "Unless, of course, you aren't finished here."   
"Oh, I'm done. I just wanted to see the shrine." She replied.   
"Well then, let's go!" He said. He took her hand and all-but-dragged her out of the shrine. Althena could see he probably didn't have much company. He was delighted to find a new friend. She didn't mind. After all, she was delighted just as equally to find any number of nice people on this world of hers. 

As they were heading toward Meribia, he turned to her, "I'm sorry, I never asked your name,"   
"Oh, it's Luna" She replied.   
"That's a nice name. I'm Mel. My father sent me to become a priest at the shrine, but I really want to go on a giant adventure, and maybe someday rule Meribia. My father says that could never happen, but I'm sure I could someday." He explained. Her hypothesis had been correct; he must be longing for new company.   
"I'm sure your dreams will come true. Especially with the Goddess Althena at our sides." she assured him.   
"Why, thank you. I'm sure I could be the ruler of Meribia someday. I don't know about the adventure, but you never know." He said, with determination in his eyes.   
"I'm sure you'd have the Goddess' blessing." She replied.   
"Even if I give up becoming a priest?" He asked.   
"Of course. Althena loves that we have priests and priestesses, but if it's not for you, she'd want you to follow your own dreams." Althena replied.   
"You're so wise," Mel commented, "Do you have a place to stay at Meribia?"   
"Oh no, I wasn't going to stay long. I just wanted to see the city, and then leave." She answered.   
"Oh, come on. You've travelled enough for the day. By the time we get to Meribia, it will be late in the afternoon. You'll surely be tired and hungry. You could stay the night with my parents and I." He offered.   
"Well, maybe. I suppose one more day here couldn't hurt." After all, she was the Goddess, and no one was about to stop her.   
"There ya go!" He exclaimed, "I'm sure you'll love Meribia. It's a very big city. I've lived there all fifteen years of my life. Well, except for the past three months when I've been at the Shrine." He explained, almost excitedly. 

The two of them reached the city after a long walk.   
At the front gates, there was a blond haired woman with three children. Two were blond. One had flowing, silver hair. They were all calling to people as they walked by.   
"You're a priest at the temple, correct?" The woman said to Mel.   
"Yes, I am, why?" He replied.   
"Because you must know that Althena is wrong. She is trying to control us. What she says doesn't have to be obeyed. If you want to be free, you shouldn't listen to her." She campaigned to them.   
"You're part of the vile tribe." Althena observed, "Althena wants us all to have freedom. She loves every one of us, and is nothing like you describe her. If you keep blasphemying, she will punish you."   
"The Goddess can't touch me. She is a fake, and shouldn't be followed. If you had any sense of freedom, you'd believe me."   
"Tell me, why do you sin? Why do you believe Althena is so wrong? She wants us all to have freedom, and loves her and our world. She will forgive you of all your sins, if you just ask her. You are free. She lets you be free." Althena assured them. She could see the little silver haired girl's eyes shine brightly. She might even have gotten through to her.   
"You lie!" One of the other girls hissed, "The Goddess wants nothing to do with us. All she wants is people to worship her and feed her ego!"   
"Believe me, that's not true." Althena said to them.   
"How would you know, you wretch?" The woman hissed, "Leave us alone if you won't accept the truth!"   
With that, Mel pulled Althena away from them, "Just leave them be." He told her, "Althena can handle them. It's better to just let them think what they want. Even though they are wrong."   
"They are wrong," she agreed, "And they must be stopped before they lead anyone else to their side." She insisted.   
"Well, there's not much we can do. Why don't you come into my house, have something to eat, and rest for a while. You look very tired." He offered.   
"Thank you so much, Mel. May the Goddess bless your heart." she said.   
"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to help someone else." He said. 

The next morning, Althena got up bright and early to look around the town. She had sampled some of what the Vile tribe was up to, and she hoped they wouldn't go too far.   
To her surprise, Mel and his parents were already awake.   
"Goodmorning, Luna. Did you sleep well?" his mother greeted her.   
"Oh yes. I feel great." she replied.   
"I'm glad. So, where are you off to today?" She asked.   
"Well, I thought I'd explore the town today, then maybe I'll head over the river to Saith or something." she replied.   
"Sounds like a good idea," Mel said, "You're welcome to stay another night at our house if you want."   
"Oh, no. That's alright. Thank you anyway." She replied.   
"Mel told me about your parents and your home," His mother said, "and you're welcome to stay here any time you're In town. We're here if you find you're staying here tonight as well."   
"Well, I like to think of it as my house that burned down, but now the whole world is my home. Thank you for offering anyway. I'll stop in to see you whenever I'm in town." she told them.   
"Mel will be going back to the shrine in a few days, but you're welcomed to come here even if he's away." His father told her.   
"Thank you all so much. I'm sure the Goddess will bless you for you're hospitality. I, however, really must go." She told them.   
"Alright. Good luck, Luna." Mel said, as he led her to the door.   
"Thank you, and bless you all." She replied, then headed out into the city.   
Not much was going on today. It seemed the members of the Vile tribe had left the city. After a while of looking around, she decided to go ahead with her plan and take a ship to Saith.   
As she approached the harbour, she looked around. She wasn't sure what boat would go where, so she went up to the harbourmaster.   
"That one over there'll take ya to Saith in about, oh, half an hour or so. Ya gotta buy a ticket. Do ya got the money?" He asked.   
Althena realized she'd forgotten about money. She opened her mouth to say something, when she heard her name being called,   
"Luna!" She turned around to see Mel running toward her, "I thought you might need a little cash. I don't know how you'd make money being a traveller."   
"Oh, that's alright" she replied, not wanting to take his money.   
"No, I insist. You don't even have to pay me back." He shoved a bunch of silver coins into her hands.   
"Well, I suppose I could." She said, taking the money. She was only staying a day and needed the money to get to Saith. She decided she would bless them with a fortune when she resumed being a Goddess in her temple.   
"There you go. Now, I have to get back, so have a great trip! Maybe I'll see you again sometime."   
"Of course you will," She smiled. Then he was off.   
"So, I guess ya do have the cash then?" the harbourmaster said.   
"Yes. Yes, more than enough." She paid him, and he gave her a ticket.   
"Tell me," She started, "What do you think of the Goddess Althena?"   
"Well, I think she's done a great job with this world, I just wish she'd give me a better job. This one don't pay well." He replied.   
"You have to work to get a better job, they aren't just handed to you. It shouldn't be too hard, though, if you have faith in the Goddess and know she'll help you all the way." Althena told him.   
"Sure, I guess you're right." He said. 

Soon enough, the ship did come, and before she knew it, she was sailing for Saith.   
When she got there, it was late afternoon. Everything seemed calm there. There really wasn't anyone who opposed her, as a goddess, that she could get insight from. She decided she would leave and possibly sleep somewhere another night if she had to. This night, she was sure, she wouldn't have the luxury of sleeping at anyone's house. She really didn't mind, though. After all, her entire world was a beautiful place.   
She grabbed a map a local store and looked at it, wondering where she should head to next. Right across the forest was a little town. It's name was Burg. Althena thought it sounded nice, so she chose Burg as her new destination. 

After having something small to eat at a restaurant, Althena headed out to begin her journey to Burg. As she approached the woods, she realized that it was going to be a great maze, and maybe she should use her magic to transport herself around it. It wasn't that wise an idea, as she wasn't certain how people would react to that. So, deciding not to take any chances, she made sure no one was around.   
When she was certain of it, she sang her song to transmit herself to the other side, "La, la la la la, la la la lala lalalaa la la, la." As she finished her song, she dissapeared from the place she was, and re appeared outside the other end of the forest. She saw Burg resting peacefully ahead, and headed toward it. 

As she entered the town, she saw that the many people here were either resting, or scurrying around to their own business. She was walking in to town, when, "Ah!" She exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground.   
"I'm so sorry!" cried the boy who knocked her over. "I wasn't looking, I'm sorry." He said, extending his hand out to her.   
Althena looked up to see the most brilliant green eyes staring at her. "It's alright. I wasn't looking either," She said as she extended her hand to be helped.   
"I'm truly sorry, but I have to go. Again, I'm sorry," He muttered before scurrying off to his own business.   
Dazed, she sat down. As she brushed herself off, she realized, just now, what it was like to feel pain. Althena knew, from seeing the suffering which she had no control over everyday, that this was only a fraction of a fraction of what they felt. Still, it hurt. And still, she found it so strange to be a human, and experience what they felt. 

Soon, someone approached her, "Hello there, I've never seen you around." He said.   
"I travelled here from Saith. I really only travel a lot." She replied.   
"Well, it's nice to see new faces. My name is Ghaleon. In a few months, I'm going to travel to Vane to practice magic." He told her.   
"My name is Luna. I travelled from there not too long ago." She said, deciding not to tell him about her encounter with Lemia Ausa.   
"Was it your first time there?" he asked.   
"Yes. Yes it was. Have you ever been there?" She asked.   
"No, I haven't, but I've heard great things about it. Did you like it?" He asked.   
"Of course I did. But, I love all of m..." She trailed off, then cleared her throat, "Sorry, I was going to say, I love all of Althena's creations."   
"As do I." He smiled. Although she wasn't much of a master at interpreting human expressions, she could tell he'd taken a liking to her.. She, however, was not about to get too involved in life here. She was going to try to leave later that day.   
"Ghaleon!" she heard someone call him. She couldn't quite see who the voice originated from, but it seemed as though Ghaleon knew.   
"Well, it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I must go. Hopefully I'll see you later." He said, smiling.   
"I'll bet you will," She smiled back. Then he was off. 

Althena decided she wanted a little peace and quiet, so she explored a little until she found a small, secluded strip of land heading out to overlook the river. 

The water dripped, and rippled, but was otherwise a perfect, crystal clear picture of beauty. 

She watched it for a long time, gazing off in to forever. However, she knew she had to leave. She decided it might be good to go back to her temple now. She had gotten a little insight as to why the Vile Tribe was trying to overthrow her, and now she could probably think of something to do. Her ideas would be fresher in her own temple. She concentrated, and tried hard to return home, but found she was too tired. Maybe if she hadn't used the spell to cross the woods, she would be able to do this, but now she probably just needed to rest for a little while.   
Looking out on the river stirred emotions in her she'd never felt before. It was so new and interesting to walk the world as a human, not just watch it as a Goddess. She looked back on her experiences. She wondered, what did everyday feel like for a human being going from birth to death in a mere 60 or so years? All these sensations, Althena figured it must be wonderful. She also guessed, at times, it must be agonizing. 

Was this why they hated her so? Because of all the suffering? 

What was she to do? She had no control over any human emotion, suffering included. If only the Vile Tribe could understand that. 

That made Althena go back to her experience at Meribia. That young, silver-haired girl. She'd seen in her eyes that she'd gotten through to her, just a little. Perhaps enough, perhaps not. Either way, that young girl intrigued her. 

Althena was tired, however. Usually she had all eternity to herself and her thoughts. Watching over her world was a lonesome job, and she had to keep herself company. Now, however, she was just simply too tired to think. 

She began to sing her favourite treasured song;   


"La, la la la la, la la la lala lalalaa la la, la, la laa, lala la lala laa, la laa, lala la laa, la, la la la la, la la la lala lalalaa la la, la, la laa, lala la lala laa, la la la lalalaa lala la la, la, la..."

  
"Beautiful song," A voice came from behind her. Startled, she spun around, only find herself staring into a pair of brilliant green eyes; it was the boy from before! "You have a wonderful voice." He said, then paused to think a moment, "Haven't I seen you before?"   
"Yes, you, ah, bumped into me earlier." Althena replied.   
"Oh right!" He exclaimed, "Did I say I was sorry?"   
"Yes. Many times." She replied, "It's really okay. I didn't get hurt or anything."   
"You're sure you're okay?" He asked.   
"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," She said, staring into his amazing green eyes.   
"That was a beautiful song. It stirred my soul." He said. "If you don't mind me saying, you're very beautiful as well."   
"Thank you." She replied. Her cheeks felt as if they were burning. She felt embarassed, was blushing. What a strange sensation. Returning the compliment, she said, "You have amazing green eyes."   
"Thank you." she noticed him blushing, as well. "My name is Dyne. I hope one day for it to be dragonmaster Dyne, but that would be far to come. I'm only fifteen. Might I ask you your name?"   
"I'm Luna," She replied, still fixated on his eyes, unsure of what she was feeling at the moment, "I'm fifteen as well."   
"Luna? That's such a pretty name. It suits you well. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Burg?" He asked.   
"Well," Althena paused to remember her story, "I was orphaned by a fire, so now I basically travel the world, seeking to understand Althena by experiencing all of her creation." she explained.   
He smiled, "Do you normally sleep outside, Luna?"   
"That, or wherever I find shelter." She replied, returning his smile.   
"How would you like to, uh, find shelter at my house tonight?" He asked.   
"I'd love to," She said without thinking, but being almost in a trance from those amazing green eyes.   
He took her hand in his and kissed it politely, his eyes never leaving hers.   
Dyne gripped 'Luna''s hand and led her back to the house where he lived with his parents. The small house was brilliantly warmed by the intoxicating smell of fresh, homemade food, and Dyne offered her some dinner. Althena was so tired, however, that she turned down, and, instead, Dyne led her to the spare bedroom across the hall from his room.   
"If you need anything, just call." He said, and with a smile, left the room. 

As soon as he left, she threw herself onto the bed, and scolded herself for being stupid. 

"Don't get attatched to anyone!" She told herself, "You're going to leave tomorrow, anyway." As much as she scolded herself, her mind kept wandering back to those amazing green eyes. Maybe it was just because she'd become human, and she'd probably forget all about him when she resumed her throne. In a way, she felt that she would regret such an action. However, she knew, as the Goddess, there was no way she could become involved with anyone. Maybe she could stay, just a little longer... 

She pushed the thought out of her mind. She had to get going tomorrow. 

Before she could think anymore, her mind drifted into a deep sleep. 


End file.
